You
by purly
Summary: "What are you here for then?" "You" he answered in a steady breath. - Gabriel and Riley, into the future when they've been partners for quite some time. - One shot, set after 'Moments Ago'.


**If you're not interested or shouldn't be reading M rated stories involving two people committing sexual acts then please find another story to read. Thank you. -P**

* * *

I could feel my heartbeat in my chest, pounding like a thunderous roar behind my ears. My eyes indulged in the sight set before them. Smooth toned silky flesh.

I hated the way his eyes raked my body over from head to toe. But on a deeper level, I hated that his once over pleased me. Never the less my hand stayed out at the top of my towel, securing it around my body.

"It's late, Gabriel" I said finally. The hand that wasn't holding my towel hadn't left the doorknob, and so I braced to shut it as I continued with, "we have work tomorrow."

"I don't care," he said, his large hand holding the door open with a firm grip.

I couldn't help but glance at his hand and follow the line from there to his shoulder. His arms were tight and thick with muscle, yet a surface of seemingly soft skin.

_Stop it._

I forced my eyes to switch back to his face, before I got carried away. I wasn't trying to return his once over with my own. _For Christ's sake, we're partners,_ I told myself. _Work partners._

Gabriel's features, however, were still a sinful treat to my eyes. His stare beneath the strong line of brow bone of his was captivating. His mouth had turned up into a small, irritatingly cocky grin. He'd obviously caught that I'd checked out his arm. My heart began to race as his eyes laid fixed on mine.

My eyes narrowed at him. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" It had to be close to midnight and the day had been exhaustingly long.

He shrugged slightly. "Something woke me up."

"Oh." For some reason, I blushed. As if he could possibly know what I was just doing in the shower.

His gaze was just so powerful, and his eyes, they hadn't left my face once. He didn't respond. He just stood there, breathing. Staring.

A small part of me should think that this was weird, but I could feel my body responding longingly for him. I suddenly couldn't tell if the streams of moisture running down my back were sweat or the water from my drenched hair.

I cleared my throat, though the anxious lump that had risen there didn't budge. I figured I'd break the silence. "Well, I don't have any beer left. We drank it all."

"Not here for beer, either," he said, stepping forward, and into my personal space.

My other hand instinctively clutched at my towel like a vice. I recoiled from his advance, suddenly very aware of how naked I was underneath the towel.

He moved in further, his face now inches from mine, the strength of his push on the door not much of a match for my effort to shut it on him. He had one foot in the house; my right foot behind me, mirroring his and keeping my balance as I'd leaned back.

He smelled like a musky, woodsy cologne, with a hint of dark spice. I wanted to bury my face in his neck to get a better whiff, but I was much smarter than that. And suddenly, all I could hear was his breathing, an inhale and exhale in time with the rise and fall of his shoulders.

I felt nothing—not the A/C going on in my apartment, or the drops of water from my wet hair racing down my back—nothing but him. His breath was warm, the heat from his body radiating off of him.

Desperately trying to find reality, I shook myself out of the bizarre trance, my back arching away from him, though not all of me cared to fight his proximity. "Wh-what are you h-here for then?"

His face inched forward; close enough to kiss me. My eyes flickered to the warm flush of his lips. I could feel myself trembling, my wet tresses shaking in the periphery of my vision.

"You," he answered in a steady breath.

My heart was beating violently within my ribs. So much so that I couldn't find an appropriate response. I'd just gotten off to the thought of him mere moments ago in the shower. To my horror, I realised I was in no position to turn this offer down. Did he know that? Did he have some sort of camera feed he linked into in here at any given moment it suited him?

There was no more time to think. He inched forward, closing the distance of our lips, pressing that flushed, soft mouth against mine. I felt his hand guiding me to the side into the kitchen, though my eyes were still closed mid-kiss. My back hit a barrier, effectively stopping our retreat. Pulling away to smile at me, his hands went to my hips and lifted me onto the counter with ease. And then his mouth was on me again. Hungry. Ravenous.

I had no issue with this, because I felt the same. The ember inside had grown into a full-on, blazing flame—one that could only be put out by the man before me.

I felt his hand at my towel, and with one swift pull, it fell from around my chest, pooling at my seat on the counter and around my hips.

His hands aggressively searched my body as our tongues wrestled each other, starting with my arms, up to trace my shoulders, following the indentation of my cleavage. "Jesus Riley, you're amazing," he muttered, his palms grazing down my torso to my navel.

I moaned in response, relishing the feel of his body against me. His hands worshiping my body. His mouth moving fiercely against my own.

His palms were like fire against my skin, his fingers grasping my calves, digging into my thigh muscles. Goosebumps grew all over my body. I knew where I wanted him to touch me most. I was too weak to stop him.

I'd never wanted a man so much in my life. I craved the crazy, delicious heat that his body emitted. I wanted it to be the source of my sweat; the reason for my fluster.

His lips left mine, trailing past my chin and to my neck. His hands were a greedy pair of explorers, tracing the curves of my body like they only had two minutes to do it. They slid around my back, my sides, my legs. His mouth followed, eagerly licking up the running water that fell from my wet hair.

"Yes," I breathed without another thought, in a crazed, wanton lust.

His mouth covered mine again with enthusiasm, a response to my vocal encouragement. His hands were gluttonous. They formed around my breasts, kneading them with his palms as he took my lower lip between his teeth. They caused another surge of moisture between my thighs.

My hands found their way up to his head, running my fingers through his light hair.

His mouth left mine, and I watched eagerly for his next move. He pulled one breast up to his face, his chocolate eyes boring into mine tauntingly. His mouth enveloped my nipple, his other hand gliding downward on my abdomen, finding the hot place between my thighs. He rubbed his fingers rapidly against my moist, needy flesh.

"Oh, Gabriel," I groaned. My fingers closed on his short locks with an iron grip. I groaned, my eyes rolling to the back of my head. The need within me was growing, that longing for a release.

He knelt down before me, spreading my legs, exposed before him. He pressed soft kisses over my hips, and across the top of my thighs. I began to shake, both in response to my need, and in nervous anticipation of what waited for me in the next moment. The urgency of his earlier movements didn't match the tenderness he now bestowed upon me.

The feel of his mouth on my flesh was all the more vivid because he barely touched me, teasing me with his warm breath, his moist lips, his soft, wet tongue. Soft strokes hovered over that vulnerable, scorching spot, making me strain to feel him. It turned each pass of his mouth into a source of both pleasure and frustration.

I pushed my hips up toward him in a silent demand, my body leaning on my elbows and lower back.

His bright eyes lifted to mine, seeming to search for something in a short instance.

My answering expression was pleading, with heavy lids, my lips ajar. My chest was heaving, my breath a pant. The small moment seemed to last forever in my impatience, and I jerked my hips back up into his face again. "Please," I begged in a ragged breath.

I saw that he found what he was looking for, the side of his lips curling up in a crooked smile of satisfaction. With a growl, he dove down and sealed his mouth onto me—pulling me to him. "You taste so good," he growled against me.

A surge of warmth flooded through me and between my legs, and suddenly the fierce roll of my pending release came rushing through my body, feeling the tremors through my limbs. "Oh, God. Gabriel!"

It left me where he began, his mouth moving feverishly against me. And even when I begged him to stop because I'd become too sensitive, he kept going, working me over and over. I came again and even harder—something that had never happened to me before.

He kept going, riding out my jerks and arches.

I'd never been able to orgasm before, at least not something that wasn't self-induced. No male had ever given me that sort of satisfaction. But this man had made me climax over and over again with ease, stunning me and leaving me strapped on the kitchen counter.

There was nothing else I could do but take it, so I rode what seemed like endless waves of pleasure until my body stilled. At that point, I wasn't sure I could see straight, what with all the stars in my eyes from all the times I came. I couldn't move. I sat a quivering mass, but aside from that, perfectly still.

But for Gabriel, still he was not. He stood up swiftly, fumbling quickly with the fly of his cargo shorts, and then I heard them fall.

My eyes widened at the sight of his length—it's size directly proportional to his large body. My heartbeat doubled in speed and volume as I visually measured his thick girth and impressive length.

But there wasn't too much time to size him up. One of his hands was on the back of my thigh, right behind my knee, lifting my leg up, while his other hand guided himself where we wanted him to go.

Once in position, his eyes captured my own. He slowly pushed forward, my eyes widening as I felt all of his girth inside of me.. We both groaned in unison before his mouth pressed against mine again.

He took it treacherously slow, watching me carefully. "Are you okay?"

I wasn't sure what my face said, but I knew what my answer would be. "Y-yes, it's been a while." I gasped, though I did feel some pain interlaced with pleasure because of his size. But he had to keep going. With every push, my body stretched to accommodate him.

"Riley," he breathed with the utmost reverence and gentleness. His eyes were hooded, clearly enjoying the sensation, but his focus was on my wellbeing. "You sure?" he asked, slowing down.

"Yes," I assured him, straightening my face. "Please." I moved my pelvis forward to encourage him.

His breath changed and he flinched in reaction to my motion. He began a rhythm that made my eyes roll to the back of my head on instinct.

"Oh, my God," he growled into my mouth. "You feel so damn good."

Slowly, he moved. Every pass caused me to yelp, helpless against the immense pleasure of him. My toes curled at every sensation, feeling myself on the verge of exploding yet again. I'd never known an orgasm through penetration, but I felt the rolling pressure gather from my limbs to my gut, travelling down to my center. Yes, I was going to definitely explode.

And when I did, his name fell from my lips, along with many unintelligible words and expressions.

He breathed heavily through his mouth, a slight grin to the way it was open. He locked eyes with me, seeming to enjoy my pleasure. "That's it," he panted "Come for me, Riley."

The last cry of my release left me in a whimper. My nails bit into his back reactively, the action only seeming to encourage him more. He pushed and pulled further. The rhythm grew faster and faster, more and more urgent with every moment that passed.

My breath was tearing in and out of my throat. Before I knew it, I was pulling my hips up and back in time with his rapidly increasing thrusts. My body followed his, feeling every inch of him inside of me, absorbing every lick of movement the head of his shaft made against the most sensitive spot inside of me. The sensations gathered, and I was sure what was approaching. I was going to come. Again.

"Oh, my God. Gabriel!" I screamed. But this time, as I convulsed around him, I felt him still and jerk erratically, his cries become as loud as my own, if not louder.

"Oh, shit," he muffled through his teeth. His hand grabbed at the top of my shoulder, holding me close to him.

"You, too?" I was able quickly in all my whimpering, my voice breaking.

He nodded vigorously, his face scrunched, his mouth ajar and panting profusely. "Riley, oh Jesus."

His body finally stilled, but his arms were around me. He pressed his lips to mine, still breathing heavily through his nose, sealing our action. Sealing our fates together.

I felt warm liquid trickle down the inside of my thigh as he finally pulled out.

Like a gentleman, he wrapped the towel around me and lifted me off the counter, carrying me to my bedroom and laying me onto the bed. Setting the towel aside, he stretched out beside me. Laying me on my side, my body on top of his. He reached his long arm over to the side to grab the covers I had pushed to the side this morning. He spread it out over us.

I rested my head in between the nook created by his head and his neck. His arms wrapped around me firmly. I felt his lips press to my forehead, and a long breath of relief.

Both of us lay there filled with elation. So blissfully comfortable with the silence and one another. It bad been so long since I'd felt such comfort in my life. It was a moment that I never wanted to end.

It was a long moment before either one of us spoke. Surprisingly, Gabriel was the one to break the silence.

"I knew it," he sighed.

I lifted my head to look down at him, my eyebrow slightly raised. "Knew what?"

The same cocky grin that grated my nerves all this time, but now seemed considerably sexy, stretched out across his face. "I'm charming."

"You're so full of it." I smacked his arm as he smirked back at me, his eyes filled with an emotion only described as pure happiness. Something I hadn't seen from him in a long time.


End file.
